


Butterflies

by themagnificentquack



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Laurel is Oblivious, and dinah loves her sm, laurel is touched starved (of course lol), they are soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagnificentquack/pseuds/themagnificentquack
Summary: laurel gets butterflies in her stomach when she's around dinahalso yay america for putting actual humans in charge
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	Butterflies

Dinah probably wouldn't be considered a touchy person by normal standards, but to Laurel it felt like they were almost always touching in some way.

And she loved it. Like, she fantasized about Dinah holding her when she was trying to go to sleep kind of loved it.

Initially, she tried to write it off as just her body not being used to touch or comfort or really human connection of any kind. Which was probably true, but definitely not the whole reason for these... feelings.

Laurel's dumbass went and fell in love.

It was weirdly kind of nice though. She was so used to associating feelings with heartbreak, and loneliness, and being left behind, she'd forgotten how good love could feel.

She knew the heartbreak would come, but for now she was allowing herself to enjoy her time with Dinah.

Like tonight. Dinah insisted that tv shows were really hitting their stride in 2040, and Laurel finally agreed to a binge watching marathon. They were all curled up on the couch together and Laurel squirmed a little when Dinah ran her finger absentmindedly down her forearm. Dinah instantly stopped and apologized, but Laurel was quick to reassure her.

"No it felt nice, I'm just not used to touch like at all. It does something weird to my stomach," she said.

Dinah tilted her head, struggling to conceal her smile. "What do you mean weird?" she asked.

"I don't know. It's like nerves but... in a good way? It's weird because I don't remember ever feeling like this."

Dinah's smile broke through, full force. "You're the fucking cutest," she said.

Laurel scrunched up her face in confusion. "Why?"

"You ever heard of the term butterflies in your stomach, Pretty Bird?" Dinah asked.

Laurel's stomach did that weird thing again at the nickname and that was when it hit her. "Oh. Well shit."

Dinah laughed and okay yeah, Laurel could kind of get why they were called butterflies.

Dinah snuggled up next to her, and kissed her cheek, and that night Laurel didn't have to imagine Dinah holding her.


End file.
